deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaomon
Gaomon is a fictional character from the digimon franchise, that appeared in digimon Data squad as one of the main Digimon, its partner is Thomas norstein. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lucario vs Gaomon Possible opponents * Gabumon * Renamon History Assumed to be a variant of Gazimon with pointed claws, Gaomon is a Beast Digimon who wears gloves on his hands to protect his claws. When Thomas H. Norstein joins DATS, Gaomon was assigned as his Digimon partner and has been loyal to Thomas since. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Unlike most Digimon, Agumon is one of the few who utilize the willpower of humans to momentarily Digivolve into a higher form. He is also skilled in hit and run attacks. *Level & Type: Rookie Beast * Attacks **Rolling Upper: Jumps into the air, spinning while striking his opponent in the chest. **Double Backhand: Unleashes a barrage of punches while spinning into a whirlwind of fists. **Gao Rush: Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. **Wild Echo, Wild Bark, Wild Howling: Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *Special: Digivolve, Warp Digivolve Gaogamon Gaomon's digivolved form, he becomes a large and more animalistic version of himself. While dog-like, Gaogamon can also stand on his hind legs. Stats *Level & Type: Champion Beast * Attacks ** Dash Double Claw: Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. ** Gaoga Hound: Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. * Spiral Blow: Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. MachGaogamon Gaogamon's ultimate form, he is a Cyborg Digimon with rocket engines on his back that have enormous propulsive power. Although his flight duration is limited, MachGaogamon momentarily exploits the rockets' maximum thrust to suit his hit and run tactics. Stats *Level & Type: Ultimate Cyborg * Attacks ** Gaoga Tornade: Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. ** Winning Knuckle: Attacks with a blow of his fist boasting supreme impact strength. ** Howling Cannon: Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. ** Winning Straight ** Mach Spiral MirageGaogamon A Beast Knight, he is Gaomon's mega form. MirageGaogamon's armor is made of Chrome Digizoid armor that bears the Digital Hazard emblem on the chest plate. He can move at fast enough speeds to leave an afterimage to fool the opponent into leaving himself open. Through the power of Burst Digivolution, MirageGaogamon can temporarily reach the limits of his full abilities, wearing a weapon and an aura of planetary-class high-energy *Level & Type: Mega Beast Knight * Attacks, Normal: ** Double Crescent Mirage: Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from his hands. ** Full Moon Blaster: Concentrates his body's energy but firing it through his breast-plate as a superdreadnought-class strike. ** Gale Claw: Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. ** Howling Cannon: Attacks with a howling, supersonic wave. ** Quick Move: Attacks quickly. ** Sonic Move: Attacks even quicker. * Attacks, Burst Mode: ** Meteor Shackle: Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. ** Final Mirage Burst: Puts jis body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. ** Luna Hook Slasher: Carves the opponent to pieces with his crescent moon-shaped energy blade. Feats * Like his partner, Gaomon is fluent in over 170 languages. * As MachGaogamon, he lifted and skyscraper with ease. * As MirageGaogamon, he defeated Bio-Lotusmon, who moves at speeds faster than light, and lifted a failing airplane. Flaws Gallery 5b148b0df8da242350591ed725ae069d.jpg|Gaomon with Thomas. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Digimon Characters Category:Namco Characters Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Heroes/Heroines